User talk:Ikaruza
Welcome to my Talk Page, i am trying to keep this tidy so if you see your name in a tab, post on that page please, if not and you think you will need one, please make a request below and i will get on that as quick as i can. If it is a reply to something also please remember to put a correct heading so that i know of which subject you are replying (and don't post under other peoples headings, its kinda annoying) That's all i have to say, I thank everyone that abides by my small rules on this page and thanks again for actually talking to me :D *waves goodbye* Ikaruza (talk) 21:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Ikaruza! Thanks for your edit to the File:Smile-anime-guys-12082279-850-1002.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) alright here is my signature, check how it is in source and adjust it to your specification [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 21:31, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Noice :3 and yeah, ya do. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 08:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Ika, do you wanna continue with enter the konchu or not?Xz791 (talk) 15:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can create a new creature that wields Fire Magic, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to. We don't know what creatures exist in the World of Fairy Tail besides only a few. So go ahead. And I will look at Kazaku within the next hour; it won't be a waste of time, but I just got off work so I need to get some energy ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:20, May 28, 2014 (UTC) LMFAO it's evening, Ikaruza, but thanks ^^ And there's no reason you can't make your own creature a companion of your own character; hell, my Jason has a Legion for his own animal companion.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:39, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Ikaruza. I TRY to be nice, though sometimes I think I can be enough of an ass that some people try to avoid me. Just saw the images, btw, and they look pretty cool. Then again, it's hard for a Typhlosion NOT to look cool. And I don't frequent the chatroom enough to actually have a casual chat, sadly. Also, I'm reading Kazaku as we speak; I'll leave mah comment for ya when I'm done ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:54, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't put a Dragon Slayer on such a high pedestal that you'd have to be that specific, actually. Though steel in general generally has a high melting point (if I'm correct, I'm no expert). To quote a site I just consulted, " Iron, out of the ground, melts at around 1510 degrees C (2750°F). Steel often melts at around 1370 degrees C (2500°F)." So you can see how hot it needs to be.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:17, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Of course ^^ I'll be happy to lend a hand --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:45, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Kevin Image Switcher problem I figured out your problem. The space in Flare Runner and Flare Rage was breaking the template/formatting. I would recommend either using an underscore such as what is in place in your sandbox right now, or changing the forms or whatever to something that is one word. Richie9999 (talk) 23:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Permissions etc... Earth Dragon Slayer Magic Hello! Ive been trying to think of cool character ideas recently and have thought of one that would be quite brilliant! unfotunately it is a Earth God Slayer which happens to be a magic style which is considered your 'Cake'. I dont know if you are willing to extend exceptions to the rule given but if you are i would greatly appreciate it! If not I would be quite eager to tell you the character idea I had so that you could possibly impliment some of the themes that i had come up with into a future user of that particualr magic style. Thanks For hearing me out! :D CommanderKarl (talk) 10:56, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Commander Karl PS I dont know if this is going to be a lengthy discussion or not but if you think it is, or if you think that we might have more disccussions concerning this truly wonderous anime universe, You may want to give me a tab in the talk page. Sure, go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:21, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say no, partly, because most people would object to their character's personality being altered by somebody else in a RP, sorry. Also, this technically does exist as Memory Control, in addition to the Archive parts. If you make it, all you need to do is make it a Combination Spell between Archive and Memory Control, not a Lost Magic- but remove the changing personality part. All you need to do is expand on that magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:29, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Insect Curse? Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:46, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm planning on doing the Curse Counterpart of Insect Magic aka Insect Curse.... for one of my members of Nightmare wing... i was wonder if you would like to provide ideas and are somewhat okay with this line of choice... since i tried to make a spider demon and webbing curse didn't seem that powerful so i thought i'd broaden it a bit.